


Provoked

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: And angry/bloody relationships are always more fun to write anyways, Gen, I've read fics where they're lovey dovey, M/M, but I couldn't bring myself to write them like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno really should have learned to keep his mouth shut years ago. For Katie <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provoked

"You don't seem to understand the  _position_ you're in," he hisses, nose inches from his prisoner's.

The man in question rolls his eyes lazily and grins before meeting the remnant's fixed gaze. He'd conclude his arrogance with a forehead to his captor's nose, if he could move.

Tied as he is to the wall, however, Reno can only provide a snarky comment.

"Oh I'm plenty aware," he chuckles, winking. "What're ya gonna do  _Kadaj_ ," he says the name like melted chocolate - hot and smooth on his tongue, "torture me?"

"I'm of a mind!" Kadaj roars, moving away and turning his back on Reno, running a hand through his hair in a flair of exasperation.

If Reno makes  _another_  comment about 'premature grey' he's going to kill him on the spot. Damn his orders.

To Kadaj's relief, Reno doesn't say anything to that effect.

"Well, that's disappointingly unoriginal," is what he says instead.

It's Kadaj's turn to roll his eyes. He doesn't owe Reno anything. In fact, it's time for Reno to give Kadaj what  _he's_ due. He turns back to the redhead tied, bloody and bruised, to the cold concrete wall, a small smile of his own causing Reno's to drop, if only just a little.

"You know what I want," he speaks low, stepping closer again.

"'Course I do," Reno's smirk is back full-force but Kadaj ignores it, now.

"Then you understand the lengths to which I'll go to obtain it."

"All too well.  _Quite_ the length, I imagine."

"So I trust you'll be cooperative," Kadaj is uncomfortably close to Reno again. He brushes a clump of hair out of his enemy's face, and it tugs on the scabbing wound it was caught in. Kadaj's smirk widens when Reno winces, though the remnant is pretty sure the show of pain was just a performance.

"I've been known to be."

Kadaj isn't getting anywhere with this line of questioning, and his eyes narrow as Reno avoids the subject.

"Bet you're dying to see my body, Kadaj. I can assure you, I'm all rippling muscles. The epitome of manly physique."

The smaller man sneers and smacks Reno hard across the face. "Vile. Like I would ever sully myself by touching the likes of you."

"Don't lie," Reno purrs, as if the force of Kadaj's slap isn't imprinting the other's hand on his face. "There's gotta be some part of you that knows how much you want me."

"I'd rather our positions were reversed than to touch you!"

"Oh! You're a 'catcher'~? Can't say I'm surprised, and I  _do_  like 'em fiesty."

"Cease your useless insults!" Kadaj grips Reno's jaw in a hand so the redhead can't speak. "I will make you pay for your words."

Something within Kadaj boils with rage, the intensity of his anger surprising even to him. He's letting Reno get to him, but he can't figure why.

"Jus' face i'," Reno speaks awkwardly, best as he can still in the remnant's grip. "I'n ho' as 'uck. You know you 'an' i'."

Kadaj's grip weakens slowly and he glares at Reno. There's a pressure behind his eyes that's building uncomfortably and he realises there's only one way to shut his adversary up.

Before Reno can even register that Kadaj has let go of his face, the lithe man's lips crash against the redhead's with force.

Reno chuckles, again, and it's infuriating. But Kadaj is just playing along, so he bites the redhead's lip hard in retaliation, pushing at his chest and slamming Reno hard into the wall. Hard enough to force the air out of the man's lungs.

Kadaj doesn't give him enough time to catch his breath, continuing to kiss him. Reno, breathless, returns it until he physically can't anymore, and still Kadaj ravages his mouth.

Reno's body starts to go limp, and Kadaj finally stops, pulling back and smacking him again.

The redhead gasps, and it looks painful, as he's yanked back into consciousness.

"Power bottom," he laughs as best as he can, still catching his breath. "Again, not surprising."

"Shut your mouth," Kadaj hisses, wiping saliva from his lips with the back of his hand. "Or I'll choke you properly next time."

"Oh! There's going to be a next time?"

The remnant growls. "I will rend your flesh from your bones before I'm done with you."

"Hey, whatever you're into."

As soon as the sentence is finished, Kadaj's forehead is bumping up into Reno's nose, a sickening crunch echoing through the warehouse as the cartilage breaks.

Reno swears loudly. And doesn't stop.

Kadaj's teeth clench and he turns on a heel, leaving the redhead to bleed and yell alone.

When Yazoo gets back,  _he_ gets to deal with Reno. Kadaj doesn't get paid nearly enough.

He hopes Reno's thinking the same thing.


End file.
